


Ideas and Better Ideas

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Sorry Not Sorry, Triple H POV, Unsafe Sex, just the guys having sexy times, no specific timeline, no such thing as too much porn, there needs to be more porn with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: In which Shawn starts with one idea before switching to a much better one.Triple H POV. Set somewhere between the infamous Curtain Call and the start of DX. This may end up with a sequel, not sure yet
Relationships: Shawn Michaels/Triple H
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Ideas and Better Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Shawnter porn, anyone?
> 
> I still don't know why I'm writing wrestling slash of all things. Probably the rabbit hole known as the WWE Network lol.
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism welcome! First time writing them, so I hope I did ok!

"I have an idea."

Shawn's breath is hot in my ear, rough from the cigarettes he'd smoked. The smell of sex and sweat hangs heavy in the air and I wonder briefly if his idea is for us to go for round three. He's laying on his stomach, all long tan limbs and zero shame about his nudity. 

He must see the look on my face because he grins at me mischievously. "Give me a few minutes," his voice is full of promise and I can't help the shiver that goes through me. "No, it's about your gimmick."

It takes a minute for my lust fogged brain to register what he'd said. "You really want to talk about work?" I ask him incredulously, raising up on my elbows. 

Shawn stretches languidly and I feel my mouth go dry as he turns back over. He knows what he's doing, the little shit, judging by the light in his eyes as his fingers trail over his abdomen lightly. Dusky blue eyes widen in the picture of innocence at my heated look. "What?" 

"Shawn," I growl but he doesn't look the slightest bit intimidated. If anything, he looks ridiculously pleased with himself as his hand slowly moves to his inner thigh. His breath hisses as he finds one of the bruises I'd sucked into the tender skin there. One of the perks of him wearing tights to the ring means I can mark him there and no one will see. 

"Hunter." My name comes out somewhere between a laugh and moan as he grasps his now hard cock. Exhibitionist that he is, I can tell he's loving me watch him masturbate. "Not going to join me?

I change position to where I'm laying beside him, my head propped on my hand. I can't deny that he's affecting me but I'm not giving in just yet. "You said you wanted to talk about my gimmick," I remind him, fighting back a smile as he turns his lust glazed eyes on mine. 

A whine escapes him as he gently squeezes himself. "Talk later, sex now," he grits out, tugging at me with his free hand. His hips tilt up in blantant invitation and I almost give in. He's got to be still slick and relaxed from our earlier escapades, but we have a long drive tomorrow. He's gonna be uncomfortable enough as it is. Not that that'll stop either of us.

"Something you want, Shawn?" I query, running my free hand over his quivering thigh. A low whine answers me as I move my hand lower. His hips buck again, but I'm not through torturing him yet. My fingers wander down a little towards his knee and he groans in frustration.

"Damnit, Hunt, touch me!"

"I am touching you," I point out, making my touch a bit firmer, smothering my laugh at his irritated look. He can't take much more, this being round three, so I decide to take pity on him. Moving my hand back up, I bypass his cock altogether and instead find the entrance to his body.

His delighted moan makes me shiver and my own cock throb. I was right, he's still slick with a mixture of lube and come. Prolonging our mutual satisfaction, I gently push two fingers inside. His hips buck up again and he moans in delight. "God, Hunt, please," he chokes out as I scissor my fingers inside him. "You sonuvabitch if you don't hurry up..."

"You'll what?" I tease as I enter a third finger into him. With no warning, he shoves me to my back, whining as my fingers leave him abruptly. Straddling my waist, he grabs my wrists and pins me to the bed. My erection is very happy with this turn of events as his delectable ass is pressed into my hips.

I stare up at him, our eyes meeting. His pupils are wide with arousal, the blue almost swallowed by black. God, he's so damn beautiful it's almost painful. I thrust my hips up a little, and he gasps as the head of my cock brushed against him. He lets my wrists go as he leans down, kissing me roughly. One hand reaches back for me as he straightens up and lowers himself into my erection.

I groan as he takes me inside with no resistance. Cheesy as it sounds, it's like coming home when I'm inside him. He looks down at me, all defiant and slaps away my hands as I reach for him. "No touch," he scolds even as he rocks his hips in a hard rhythm.

"You aren't serious," I choke out, clenching my hands in the sheets as he rides me. His evil smirk tells me that yes he is. It's gonna kill me not to touch him and he knows it. He braces himself on my thighs, arching his back as he fucks himself on my cock and damnit. "Please, Shawn... let me touch you." My voice is a petulant whine but I can't find it in me to care. 

"Nope, no touching," he pants out, throwing his head back at a particularly hard downward thrust. His eyes glitter at me defiantly, almost daring me to break his no touch rule.

Well, two can play that game. He lifts up again and as he comes back down, I thrust my hips up to meet him. I know I've hit his prostate by the shriek he lets out. "Fuck, Hunter!"

That's right, Shawn, two can play this game. I'm sure whoever is in the room next to us hates us right now but I can't bring myself to care. How could I, when I'm lucky enough to have the heartbreak kid riding me like that? His breath is coming in short little pants as he tries desperately to hit that spot inside him without my hands guiding him. 

"Need some help, baby?" I tease, unclenching my fists from the sheets and moving them to hover over his hips. "You told me no touching, remember?"

"God, Hunter, please," he whines, moving his hands over top of mine and shoving them onto his moving hips.

The first thrust I make misses it completely and his moan is only a little disappointed. Gripping his hips tightly, I guide his next thrust and the groan that leaves him tells me I've found it. "You gonna come for me, Shawn?" I grunt, biting down on my lip to keep from coming before him. He'd never let me live it down and is shameless enough to tell the rest of the kliq. I'd never be able to look at any of them again.

He nods, a little desperately, as I pummel his prostate on every thrust. "Touch yourself," I order him, and we moan together as his hand finds his leaking cock. "Show me how much you like it. Maybe next time we'll let Kevin and Scott watch, huh?"

It's a dirty trick but he's got an exhibitionist streak ten miles wide and we both know it. He freezes for one perfect moment, mouth open in a silent scream as he comes over his fingers and my stomach. His orgasm triggers mine and I swear I see stars for a minute.

When I come to, he's collapsed on top of me and we're both out of breath. "Damn," Shawn regains his voice first, sounding throughly fucked and I mentally pat myself on the back for a job well done. 

"Yeah," I manage, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. With a small groan, I gently separate our bodies and settle him next to me. We're both quiet for a minute, getting our breathing under control. 

He lifts his head from my chest to look at me, brushing errant strands of hair from his eyes. "You're a rotten tease, you know. Bringing up Kevin and Scotty like that."

I open one eye, barely cognizant of closing them and look at him. "Who said I was kidding?" His stunned and slightly aroused look makes me grin. "Night, Shawn."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at rainianytewolf1


End file.
